


【Legend/Reg x Ron】告密者

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Reg最近的生意一直受到阻拦，他确信他的身边有内鬼，但是又无论如何都找不到它……





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】告密者

【Legend/Reg x Ron】告密者

 

啪的一声，打火机落到了地上。Reg收回手指，没点燃的香烟被他夹在指缝中，随着动作偶尔轻摆。  
「你再说一次。」  
站在他面前的青年膝盖在打圈，吓得舌头都已经不好使了，明明对方的动作毫无变化，却依然让他倒退了两步，「我们昨天码、码头的交易，被警察逮到了。」他蓦然收口，Reg屈起手指，将手里的烟弹到对方的额头上，让他再退了一步。愤怒让男人的眉心抽紧，额角爆出青筋，他站起身，脸色不善的在屋子里扫视了一圈，所有人都紧闭着嘴一字不发，凝重的气氛在他们之间弥漫。  
这已经是这个月第三次了，隐秘的交易被警察抓捕，或者仓库里的存货被查处，连他们名下夜总会的保镖都偶尔会出现状况控制不了场面，数量多到已经无法再归罪于巧合。  
他的身边有内鬼，有卧底，而且是身份不低的人。  
Reg咬紧烟蒂，用牙齿磨开那里，巡视的目光在所有人的脸上扫过，他们仿佛知道Boss的怒气还没得到纾解，全都战战兢兢的站在原处，眼观鼻鼻观心，大气都不敢出。  
门忽然被人轻轻敲了两下，还没得到回应就已经被一把推开，Reg转过视线，在看清楚来人的脸之后表情才有所缓和。老天，是Ron，他们当家的宝贝弟弟，和他长得几乎一模一样，虽然脾气更乖戾又时常板着脸，但看见他也总比看见在生气的Reg要强得多。  
「他们说你他妈的在开会，Reg，」他一只手插在衣兜里一只手捏着根雪茄，说话的时候还有点烟草味，在走过其他人的身边时随意看了几眼，脚步不停的直奔Reg而去，「他妈的为什么不叫上我？」  
「没什么事，」Reg朝他弯了弯嘴角，看起来平稳了不少，他歪了下脑袋，从对方的身侧看向还站在原地的手下们，「还不快滚？」  
所有人都像得到了特赦，匆匆忙忙的和Ron打了声招呼就从房间里鱼贯而出，守在门口的是Ron的左右手，都是眉清目秀的漂亮男孩，此时也没有进门的打算，只是随意靠在那交谈，看见别人出来就一阵笑，一副事不关己的模样，那群手下们恨得牙都在痒，但是又拿他们没什么办法，干脆看都不看他们一眼。Teddy在身后一边笑一边朝他们挥了挥手，这群不知道感恩的家伙，难道还猜不透是谁搬来的救兵吗。  
Ron正靠在桌子边和他哥哥聊天，故意挑的比较轻松的话题，他不知道从哪看来的花边新闻，被他莫名其妙的叙述一遍总能引得Reg发笑。Reg靠向椅背抬头抽了口烟，让视线埋进了烟雾里，Ron走到窗边往外看去，天空阴沉沉的，盖了厚重的一层云，看起来就像是要下雨了。

还没过半个月就再次出事了，这次的军火生意不小，两拨人约在了个废弃仓库交易，那里靠近海边，相当隐秘，平日里连行人都没一个，根本没道理会引起别人的注意。可是警察偏偏就来了，而且时间刚好，掐准了他们交易的时机，直接将所有人连锅端了。好在那群人的嘴巴够严，没把上层和老大一起供出来。  
消息传到Reg耳朵里的时候他把握在手里的酒杯捏碎了，Ron正坐在他的对面查对账本，飞溅过来的玻璃碎片从他眉角划过去，叮叮当当的落到地上。男人愣了一下，停顿了几秒钟才伸手去擦流出来的血，他向手下使了个眼色，这才有人想起来拿绷带去包扎Reg受伤的手。  
「怎么了？」Ron问，一条毛巾被按到他的眉骨上，带着适中的温度，他朝自己贴心的男孩点了点头，对方立刻笑着从那里退开。  
Reg扯着那个小弟的领子把他拉到两人之间，语气不善的要求他再重复一次刚才说过的话，那个倒霉鬼吓得腿都软了，一直在往地上滑，被Reg强行按在桌面上，不由得向他身后的Leslie Payne投去求救的视线，血从包紧的绷带渗出来，把那个小弟的白衬衣都染上一片红色。Ron盯着那里皱起眉，他伸出空闲的那只手按向对方，安抚的在Reg手臂上滑动了一下，让他放松力道。  
Reg松开手，那个小弟忙不迭的自桌子底下逃了出去，Ron在身后给了他一脚，他就跌跌撞撞的挤过人群，从屋子里消失了。Reg踢开脚边的碎玻璃，重新坐回自己的位置，他叼起根烟，阴冷的视线在所有人的脸上扫过，「停止所有生意，」他说，「直到我把那个该死的叛徒抓出来。」

在他们查阅了所有事件的参与人之后，Reg终于将目标锁定在一个手下身上，他跟了自己差不多三年，见过不少大风大浪，平常看着脑筋相当灵活，倒是眼珠一直转来转去，不知道心里到底在打什么主意，他的名字频繁出现在这些破事之上，像一个处境奇妙的参与者。  
Reg把他带进了仓库里，他被倒吊在屋顶的时候还在嘴硬，向兄弟俩阐述自己这么多年办过的好事情，对天诅咒发誓自己绝对没有过背叛，Reg感到头疼欲裂，他把叛徒按进水桶里，直到他嘴边咕嘟咕嘟冒出的气泡都一个个消失了才松开手，那个家伙的脸沉在水里，双手无生气的下垂着。  
Ron靠在个铁制集装箱上歪头看着他，他用指甲刮着雪茄外皮，满脸的漫不经心，他的男孩们在他背后压低声音聊天，语气带笑，等到Reg松手后离开，他才指挥着其他人把这个叛徒的脚绑好石头，直接扔到了附近的海里。  
回来之后的Reg立刻重新开始了生意，但好景不长，叛徒的重新出现比他想象中来的还要快，像是在嘲笑他错误的判断似的。他被抄获了一笔数额不大的走私款，Reg踢飞了会议室的椅子，断掉的木头把手飞上屋顶，把巨大的水晶吊灯撞得摇晃不停。  
「你他妈的生什么气，」Ron头都不抬，整个房间里只有他没有受到Reg怒火的影响，「过来看看这个见鬼的Heart Wilson，我觉得他更可疑一点。」  
然后这位Heart Wilson被剪掉了两根手指，拔掉了四颗牙，最后还是Frank受不了他的惨叫，和絮絮叨叨的咒骂，给了他个痛快。  
他们身边疑似的叛徒被处罚了一个又一个，风声鹤唳人人自危，但依然没找到那个该死的正确答案，Reg也曾怀疑过跟在Ron身边的那两个男孩，但是他们多数时间根本没参与到他的生意里来，Ron也郑重的用生命保证过他们的忠诚。  
Reg按住额头，叛徒的行为已经收敛了很多，让他的生意也可以正常平稳的进行下去，但依然时不时的搞些破坏，提醒自己TA的存在，他周旋在这些事情里感到焦头烂额，几乎连来自Ron的安慰都快要起不了作用。  
但是有些事总不会一直受到干扰变得不幸。Reg在前一阵子订了婚，对象是和他交往了快要两年的Frances Shea，一个金发的漂亮女孩，她看起来总有点闷闷不乐，充满了忧郁的气质，常年的交往让他们心照不宣，在Reg掏出来戒指前她就说了同意。  
一开始，Reg还觉得自己足够幸运，但是现在，他只想要把那个该死的内奸从阴影里揪出来，然后绑到汽车后面，在城市里拖行三圈。  
他和Frances互道了晚安，忽然闻到了熟悉的雪茄味道，从门缝里飘进来，像是能把他一天的坏心情都驱散走的惊喜。他放下电话走过去，打开门的时候Ron就维持着还靠在那里的姿势向屋里跌过去，他连忙踏出一步稳住自己，不满的朝Reg啧了一声。  
「怎么还没走？」弟弟把打火机挪向他，他就很自然的在那里低头点着烟，「他们呢？」  
「谁他妈的会天天带着，」Ron朝他露齿一笑，「去找点乐子？」  
Reg挑了下眉毛，自从他订婚以来，Ron就再也没有向他发起过这样的邀请了，他受宠若惊，低头看了眼手表就拿起西装外套，和弟弟并肩走出了房间。

那是个他们以前常去的夜店，环境还算不错，不属于Krays的旗下让他们显得无拘无束。Ron是个同性恋，他从来没有掩饰过自己的性向，在夜总会里也总是和男孩们交谈的更多，贴在他们的耳边微笑，或者在舞池里和他们身体相贴的跳舞。  
Ron从男孩们热情的纠缠里脱身而出，他抹掉脸上沾上的口水，转身靠在Reg身边，抬手向招待要了杯酒。  
「你他妈的倒是下去跳啊。」他用肩膀撞了Reg一下，把还在灌酒的男人从那里推离开，不远处有浓妆艳抹的女人向他们抛媚眼，Ron揽着哥哥的肩膀回应了个飞吻过去。  
「我明天要结婚了，Ron，」Reg笑着推了他一下，又一杯酒被摆到他的眼前，「你他妈能不能少灌我点。」  
「怕什么。」男人轻轻哼了一声，声音像是飘在耳畔，带了点若即若离的感觉，他转动视线，打量起酒吧里的其他顾客，「知道什么叫单身夜吗？」  
DJ播放的音乐忽然躁动起来，吵得人耳膜生疼，Ron抬高音量，但是依然于事无补，他凑到Reg的耳边，每一句话都必须喊出来，耳边是玻璃杯磕碰吧台的声音，人群推攘的声音，台上的歌手在伴奏里开始唱歌，灯光随着歌声忽明忽暗。  
他们在酒吧里待了四个小时，凌晨一点的时候才从那里走出来，Reg脚步虚浮，眼前能看到的一切都带着重影，他把手臂搭在Ron的肩膀上，随着他的动作向前迈步，摇摇晃晃，对方和他说话的声音似乎很远，像是回声，又好像无比接近，直接响在大脑里，对方把手指贴到他的手肘上，正在努力让他站直。  
忽然之间，一点点寒意渗进他的后颈，身体快过大脑先一步拉响警报，连醉意都被驱散了一部分，野兽一般的直觉让他下意识的低头躲过了第一记来自身侧的袭击，下一次攻击拍在他的后脑，Reg闷哼一声倒向前方，眼前的重影四散开去，围着他们的鞋子像是有五六双。

+

Reg在眩晕感里醒过来，眼前一片漆黑，来自后脑的重击让那里像是快要烧起来似的隐隐作痛，遭受了重击的地方像是开了个凹槽，疼痛感顺着那处缺口正在逐渐的延伸出他的身体，他的背后发凉，似乎正靠在墙壁上，或者其他不会移动的东西，阴冷的感觉在他的背心处弥漫，耳边有点风声，离自己很远。Reg没有动，他知道自己被罩了个头套，绑架他的人明显没有伤害他，只是用胶条绑住了他的手脚，他在那片只属于自己的黑暗里快速转动脑子，思考着脱身的办法。  
这群绑匪明显已经观察他们足够久了，知道他们喝醉的程度，和下手的轻重，他顿时担心起了Ron的安危，在他晕倒之前没有看到他的弟弟，只知道扶住他的手被先一步移开了，他希望Ron没被抓到，他喝得没自己多，理应有办法自保。  
耳边响起了杂乱的脚步声，有人停在他的面前，一把扯掉了蒙住他脑袋的黑色头套，突如其来的光线直射让Reg几乎睁不开眼，他感到头晕目眩，眼前泛出白光，有人在他面前逆光站着，似乎正在愉快的扯起嘴角。  
等到他适应了光线已经是一分钟之后的事情了，Reg立刻移开视线，他在这鬼地方环视了一圈，忽然发现在自己不远处的集装箱旁，似乎有个人正歪倒在那里，似乎也陷入了昏迷，散乱的头发盖住他半张脸，眼镜不翼而飞，他身上只套了件白色的衬衣，袖扣精致又熟悉，Reg感觉自己全身的血液都在凝固，他努力移动着身体向对方蹭过去，没人阻拦他的举动。反正是无用功。  
身后响起了笑声，Reg紧紧盯着Ron的身形，在确定他没有受到更多伤害之后咬牙切齿的开口，「放了Ron，」他说，「你们是冲我来的，对吧？别把他牵扯进来。」回应他的只有笑声，有人重新转到他的眼前，低下头审视他，惊讶让Reg的瞳孔放大，他看到了熟悉的脸，时常跟随在Ron身边的那两个男孩，正歪着脑袋仔细打量他，Teddy一边笑一边向他伸出手，试图抹掉他鼻尖上的灰尘，Reg侧头躲开了他，他目光发狠，被Ron用生命保证过的忠诚，相当可笑。  
但是他们的确忠诚，只不过只效忠于Ron，倒在集装箱旁的男人重重叹了口气，他用肩膀撑着自己坐起来，原本被Reg以为绑住他的绳子层层掉落，Ron伸手整理了下头发，又下意识的扯了下衬衣衣领，把那里抹上去的血迹擦开。  
「我他妈的让你们戴面具，」他冷冷的说，「你们他妈的搞什么？」  
Ron站起来，衬衣下摆在风里扬起，Reg简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他拼死保护的弟弟正站在他的面前，居高临下的低头看着他。那两个男孩走到他身边，还在笑着交谈着什么，还有其他人，虽然算不上多熟悉，但的确是时常跟在Ron身边的人。Reg头脑一片空白，眼前发生的事情让他思考停摆，甚至无法做出反应。  
「没必要，Ron，他一开始就听出来了。」Teddy吃吃笑着，眼神一直锁在Reg身上，「你兄弟看起来真不错，Ron，他还长了点肌肉呢，是不是？」  
Ron面无表情的转头看向他，忽然伸手按住他的脸，把人用力推的向后，Teddy猝不及防，跌进了Mclean的怀里，顿时又一阵笑。  
「你们都出去。」Ron说，他看着Reg的脸，眼神在逐渐变得空洞，像是陷入了幻觉里，其他人迅速走出房间，巨大的关门声响起来，在空旷的地方回荡，扬起一层灰尘。  
Reg狠狠瞪着他，还在猜测他的目的，心碎于他的背叛，「为什么？」他问，似乎想在对方的脸上找到一点端倪。  
「你要结婚了，Reg.」Ron慢吞吞的开口。  
意料外的回答让Reg皱起眉，「什么？」  
「你要结婚了，你要娶别人了。」Ron忽然跪在地上扑向了他，他把头扎进Reg的肩窝，呼吸急促胸口剧烈起伏，又像是在努力稳定情绪。Reg措手不及被他抱了个满怀，他目瞪口呆，完全不知道自己这个时候该做出什么反应才好，他怀里的弟弟看起来敏感又脆弱，他挣动了一下，贴住他的胶条发出了撕扯声。  
他是要结婚了，和Frances已经谈了太多年，四个月前他就向Ron炫耀过自己的订婚戒指，被一圈碎钻包围住的那个指环，Ron当时大概是露出了羡慕的神情，他记不太清了，也是从那个时候开始，他的生意就开始遭遇了背叛和警察们阻拦……他早该发现的。  
这是他的婚礼前夜。  
下身的凉意扯回了Reg飘远的思维，他连忙看向那里，发现Ron已经解开了他的皮带，在试图拉下他的裤子，操他的，他的变态弟弟，Reg拼命挣扎起来，用腿压着对方的肩膀试图把他踢开，「放开我，Ron，该死，你要做什么！」  
风灌进了他的裤管，在他的大腿上激起了一层细小的突起，Ron手下不停，只有声音在发颤，「抱我一次，Reg，抱我吧，」他勉力拉开哥哥的裤裆，「然后我就离开，行吗，再也不会干涉你们……」  
「你他妈的到底在说什么？！」  
「求你了，Reg，满足我这一次吧。」  
他把哥哥推倒在地，在对方惊诧的眼神里快速撸动着他的阴茎试图让它站起来，Reg咬紧牙关，Ron的手指温柔又灵巧，透着点点湿意，让他不由自主的被操控，违背自己的意愿，硬成了可以进入的状态，Ron颤抖的抓着它，撩开衣服下摆跨坐到他身上，他衬衣下面什么也没穿，干净而光滑，他咽了咽口水，又深深看了他的哥哥一眼，然后硬生生坐了下去。  
Reg震惊的看着他，阻止的话卡在喉咙里说不出来，Ron的身体又干又涩，根本无法进入，强行的结果是边缘被撕裂，血从他们结合的地方流出来，Reg感到了前所未有的疼痛，像是自己的前端也要被扯坏，他应该咒骂，阻止Ron过分的举动，把他从自己的身上踹开，但是他根本移不开眼睛，Ron把双手压在他的胸口前，满脸都是绝望，眼泪一刻不停的流下来。  
Ron骑在他的身上，一边哭一边努力上下移动着自己，让那根老二在他的身体里摩擦，像是故意要让他，让他们都记住这些疼痛似的，更多的血从破口处流出来，蹭在茎身上，Reg开始在那些疼痛里感觉到了快感，被强行塞进去的器官越来越硬，随着血的流出进入也变得越来越轻松，对方相同的器官在他的眼前摇晃，不停甩出水珠，Ron用手指按的它向下，把渗出的水蹭在Reg的衬衣上。  
Ron俯身靠向他，他直视着Reg的双眼，眼泪还挂在睫毛上，被水润过的眼睛又圆又亮，反射着光，他在对方的唇边虚晃了一下，Reg闻到近在咫尺的雪茄味道，还有他出生时就带着的奶香，对方散乱的头发从他的嘴唇上滑过，像羽毛一样轻盈，他无意识的抿了抿嘴，想要记住这种触感。  
他的身体毫无排斥感，也不会觉得恶心，连 在操的是自己的弟弟 这个念头也无法让他软下来，Ron再一次压下身体，阴茎似乎破开他的身体内部，顶到了相当深的位置，他僵在那儿，嘴唇微启，不停的倒吸着气，Reg感觉到他裹紧的肠肉，湿润又紧致，让他舒服的只想要叹息。他想要伸手抱抱Ron，过多的委屈和失落融合在他的脸上，还有对恋情的无望，浸入骨髓的悲伤，他用膝盖撑起自己，手指攥紧Reg的西装布料，看起来就像是在挣扎。  
他的Ron不应该有这些表情，他永远都会保护他远离它们。  
「Ron，放开我。」Reg压低声音，感觉血液像烧开的热油一样在身体里滚动，自己额头上的青筋突突跳个不停，他不想再处于这种该死的被动局面了。  
Ron看起来像是吓了一跳，他慌忙的摇着头，甚至都说不出话来拒绝对方，他把手伸向Reg试图捂住他的嘴，感觉湿漉漉的舌头从他掌心舔过又连忙收回手，视线在周围转了一圈，终于找到块扔在附近的布料，就连忙抓起来塞进Reg嘴里。Reg感到哭笑不得，他多半觉得自己要被咬了，或者被解开的Reg能把他揍到动弹不得，他的表情就是那样，看起来怕的不行，怕哥哥会推开他，会离开他，即将抛他而去，或者，什么都好，就让他享受这一次。  
他努力回到了自己的步调里，逐渐加快着速度，稍稍移动着自己让那根老二能蹭到他身体里敏感的腺体，并为之颤抖痉挛，从嘴角泄露出甜美的呻吟，他绷紧大腿，看起来即将到达顶点，Reg不动眼珠的紧盯着他高潮时候的表情，他瞳色变深，瞳孔扩散，只在周围描了层细细的边，对方缩紧的身体也让他射了出来，感觉到这些的Ron立刻夹紧后穴，起身的时候，白色液体混合着鲜血从他的身体里流出来，滴落到男人的裤子上。  
Reg皱了下眉，他的Ron受伤了，还他妈是自己造成的，但是Ron看起来并不在意，他只是扯了扯衬衣把下身盖住，然后半跪在Reg的身边帮他清理干净下身，把他软下来的老二塞进裤子里。  
「对不起。」他轻声说，然后站起身向后退开。仓库的门被人群用力推开，Reg被Ron的小弟们架起肩膀，从地上拖起来，他拼命看向Ron，想用眼神告诉他自己的决定，但是他的弟弟转过身，Teddy举着一件深色的外套披在他的肩膀上，回头瞧了Reg一眼又开始笑，「干嘛不让他说话？」他问，Ron摇了摇头，又匆匆拉紧了下怀抱，然后低下头，一个黑色头套盖到了Reg的脸上，阻挡住了他的全部视线。

 

行驶中的汽车猛然一个急停，发出了巨大的刹车声，车门被人拉开，几双手扯着Reg的衣服把他从后座上抬起来，他被人安置在了个冰凉的台阶上，有人抽出刀划开绑住他的胶条，长时间的血液不流通让他的双手苍白，几乎失去知觉，温暖的气息开始回流，Reg一把扯掉蒙住自己的头套，又把塞住嘴巴的布条抽了出来，他从地上跳起来，双脚还被胶条束缚住让他行动不便，视线只能捕捉到一辆远去的黑色轿车，很快就被夜色吞没了。  
就像是做了一场梦，他跳着脚找到了把刀解放自己，然后立刻赶赴Ron的公寓，但是那里已经被人清空了，他常用的东西系数被带走，动作显得很匆忙，Reg站在他空无一人的房间里，茫然四顾，冰冷感从四面八方包抄过来，让他止不住的发抖，Reg弯下腰，捡起掉在地上的一张照片。  
Reg在弟弟常去的地方找了一圈，哪里都没有他的踪迹，电话也只会提示盲音，他开车行驶在伦敦街头，不知道自己该何去何从，Ron就像他自己所说的那样从他的生命里消失了。

+

Reg按了按额头，又把注意力扯回到眼前的文件上来，他刚刚谈成了一笔生意，数额让双方都非常开心，从Ron离开之后他的生意就变得相当顺风顺水，已经整整三年没有遭受过阻拦，但是这也无法阻止他和Frances取消婚约，当然了，那个姑娘依然和他心照不宣，她把Reg送给他的戒指交还了回去，语气肯定的表示他的确心里装着别的人，她一直看的很清楚，像一个置身事外的旁观者。  
他的合作伙伴邀请他前往意大利签合同，他欣然应许，第二天就乘上飞机，直奔异国而去。  
来接机的人有四五个，被穿黑西装的保镖们包围着，一眼就能分辨出来，他们帮Reg准备好了下榻的酒店，顺便提醒他今晚有个晚宴在那个和他谈生意的意大利黑手党的别墅里举办，如果有时间的话不妨也来捧个场。Reg原本是打算拒绝，但对方盛情难却，只好勉强答应下来，来人立刻双手奉上请帖，然后规规矩矩的鞠了个躬从他的房间里退出去。  
Reg叹了口气，他把请帖扔到桌子上，然后一边松开领带一边钻进浴室。

到晚上的时候甚至有人开车来接他，Reg找不到借口从那里离开，只得按着领带钻进车里，邻座的是那个邀请他过来的年轻男人，他摸着嘴唇打量了Reg一会，忽然从怀里掏出来了个领带夹递过去。照他的说法，参加他们老大宴会的人很多，杂七杂八的，但多数是上流社会的人，他们更习惯在这种场合寻找合作目标，拟定粗略的大纲，谈拢生意，然后再回去慢慢完善细节，多一点精致的装饰能让他更好的引起其他潜在合作者的注意力，如果他真的想把手伸到意大利的话。  
Reg别好了那个领带夹，站在门口的招待走过来，为他们打开车门，他被对方引进会场里，立刻就被扑面而来的气息淹没了。衣着华丽的男男女女走在会场里，时不时的拿起递到手边的食物，又朝路过的人抛出微笑。Reg被直接引到了他的生意伙伴身边，对方是个年过六旬的老人，头发白了一半，几乎活成了人精，他长得不算高，气势却非常惊人，看到Reg走过来就一脸笑容的伸手和他握了握，满是皱纹的手力度很大，无名指和尾指上的戒指硌的他手生疼。  
Reg恍惚了一下，那些戴在手上的戒指让他不由自主的想到了Ron，他也喜欢这些乱七八糟的装饰物，戴在手指上，手腕上，或者脖子上……那个黑手党大佬正在把他带往安静的地方，他们谈了谈合作的更多细节，还介绍了其他政坛人士给他认识，Reg向他们一一报以微笑和友好的握手，他转了转视线，忽然在人群外，宴会的某个角落里看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
他的合作伙伴正在引着他前往其他地方，他转动脑袋，让视线紧紧锁在那个人的身上。  
他穿着西装三件套，戴了个相当漂亮的领结，白色衬衣一尘不染，眼镜的黑框让灯光在他眉眼附近投下阴影，他正站在自助餐桌旁边，手里捏着根雪茄，在用手指沾起酒杯里的液体，送到自己嘴边，然后伸出舌头来品尝。然后他抬起头，视线隔着人群和自己相接了。  
Reg在原地站定，任凭他的生意伙伴再说什么都不想移动一步，Ron错手打落了那个酒杯，他看起来惊慌失措，匆忙的把雪茄藏到自己身后，发现这样做毫无意义之后他后退了两步转身就跑，Reg歪头轻轻笑了一声，他向生意伙伴说了声抱歉，然后推开人群直直追了过去。  
他一直都不是Reg的对手，不论是打架还是赛跑，繁琐的衣服更让他束手束脚，Ron慌不择路，在冲出宴会现场一头扎进一条小巷之后，就被人从身后一把抱住。来不及收脚的冲力推的他向前，撞到了墙才停止下来，Reg用手臂护着他，Ron却在他怀里拼命挣扎起来，头都不敢回。  
「RRRRRRRReg，我没有，我……」他不小心咬了下舌头，不知道是痛楚还是什么让他的眼眶立刻红了一圈，「对不起，我现在就离开意大利！」  
Reg紧紧抱着他，把头贴向他的后颈，嗅闻他身上淡淡的奶香味，「别跑了，Ron，」他叹息着说，「别再跑了。」  
Ron吓得手脚冰凉，「我不是，」他喃喃的说，「我真的没有……再策划……」  
「我知道，我一直在找你，你躲的很好。」Reg抚摸着他的头发，把他没有温度的手指抓进自己手里，Ron在他的动作里全身僵硬，「好吧，」他说，「我不躲了，Reg，惩罚我吧，随便怎么都行。」  
「当然，」他的哥哥勾起嘴角，「首先就是你离开我这么久的惩罚。」他一把捏住Ron的下颌，把他一直低着的头转向自己，然后用力吻住了他。  
Ron像是被彻底吓懵了，有好几秒都没有反应过来自己正在和Reg接吻，他睁大眼睛，不敢置信的看着近在眼前的那张脸，Reg的睫毛纤长，在他的脸颊上颤动，然后他睁开眼睛，漂亮又迷人的灰绿色瞳孔，Ron差一点尖叫出声，他被哥哥转身推的向后，肩膀压在了巷子里的墙上，粗糙不规整的石头隔着衣服压进他的后背，Reg又给予了他一个吻，让他呼吸急促，腰顺着墙壁往下滑，又一个，再一个，柔软的呼吸吹在他的耳边，让他差点找不回自己的舌头。  
「Reg……？」  
「跟我回去。」

Reg连夜和他的生意伙伴签署了交易的合同，对方丝毫没被这么唐突的决定而冒犯，只是打量着站在他身后不远处的Ron，一脸了解的对他微笑。他俩长得实在太像了，光看脸的话简直毫无区别，根本不难猜测他们之间的关系。  
他们当晚就搭乘最后一班飞机飞回了伦敦，Reg一手提着自己的行李一手揽着Ron的腰，像是生怕他再从自己眼皮底下溜走似的。Ron亦步亦趋的跟着他，倒也没有什么反抗的举动，只是看起来相当忐忑不安，眼珠一直在镜片后面转动。等到回到Reg的公寓他才舍得放开手，拎着行李返回卧室整理，只留Ron一个人在他的屋子里瞎转悠，才离开三年不足以让这里发生变化，一切的摆设还是相当熟悉，Ron疑惑的拉开他的衣柜，翻看他的置物架和抽屉，Reg居然还能像个单身中的男人，家里没有一丝一毫Frances的痕迹，他心里全是问号，干脆推开门走出去，站到了Reg家的游泳池旁边。  
他刚点起一根雪茄，一双手忽然用力推向他的后背，Ron猝不及防，脚底一滑直接摔进了泳池里，他闷了口水，抓着头发从那里浮起来，刚收拾好东西的Reg站在池边低头看着他，眼底嘴角全是笑意，阳光几乎在他的头顶镀上了一层耀眼的光晕，然后他迎面跳进了池子里，把刚浮上水面的Ron又压了下去。  
他抓住挣扎中的Ron把他拉进自己怀里，脱掉他湿透的衣服，弟弟服帖的靠在他的肩膀上，被他紧紧抱着和他接吻，Reg的手指从身后进入了他，靠着池水的润滑，仔细的在他身体里扩张，寻找让他快乐的腺体，Ron不安的按住他的手腕，眼睛里全是迷惑。  
「Reg，你他妈的干什么？」  
「我要操你，宝贝，」他贴在Ron的耳边，轻轻咬住他的耳廓，「你让我找了三年，很快你就要知道这有多可怕了。」  
Ron感觉自己的全身正在不受控的变热，耳尖发红，他被Reg压在泳池边，腿挂在对方腰上，任凭他的哥哥把他摆出更适合被侵犯的姿势，池水随着对方的进入也灌到了他的身体里，他舒服的呻吟出声，Reg技巧惊人的操着他，让他在阳光下融化，他把双手紧紧环绕在对方的肩膀上，抬头和他深吻，舌尖交缠，结合的密不可分。  
他们在池子里做了一次，又在泳池边做了两次，他挂在Reg的身上，全身软的像块融化了的奶油，Reg把他抱回卧室里，把他放在床上，又从身后进入了他，像是有用不完的精力，他已经什么都射不出来了，酸涩的疼痛感正在从他被操弄的地方弥漫开，但是他舍不得喊停，他一直一直都太想要这个了，想要到死在这里也没什么关系。  
Reg压在他的身上，双眼发红，额头上全是汗水，性感又认真的让他移不开眼睛，Ron勉强转过身，轻轻抚摸着对方的脸颊，那只手立刻被他的哥哥攥住，Reg直视着他的眼睛低头亲吻他的指尖，咬住指腹，Ron不受控的发起抖来，他被翻了个身，双腿拉高，「我要惩罚你，」Reg说，「腿张开，我让你做什么就做什么，知道吗？」  
Ron点了点头，他用手臂抱住自己的双腿，感觉腰下被人塞了个枕头，一只手捏住他只能渗出透明的稀薄液体的阴茎，用指甲在前端抠弄，他已经硬了很多回，现在软绵绵，像个肉团似的被对方捏在手心里把玩，又不受控制的在哥哥手底下变成他想要的样子。  
然后Reg放开了他，他低头在Ron的嘴角亲了亲，示意他张开嘴，然后膝行了一步向前，把自己还硬着的老二塞进了他的嘴里。  
Ron觉得自己从里到外都要被哥哥玩遍了。

+

等到第二天他们起来，Ron还觉得不切实际，Reg从身后抱着他，赤裸的手臂搭在他的腰上，薄薄的被子只盖到了胸口，美妙的像在做梦一样。  
「早，」Reg揉着眼睛，他收了下手臂把他的弟弟揽进怀里，轻轻在他的额头上吻了一口，「我去做饭，要吃什么？」  
Ron朝他眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己的喉咙又哑又涩，「Reg，Frances呢？」  
Reg失笑了一声，「她当然早就离开了，拜托，你以为我觉察到自己的感情之后还会若无其事的和她结婚吗？」  
哦，他的用词让Ron心跳加速，充满幻想。  
「我爱你，Ron.」

 

Fin.


End file.
